gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Network vs. Capcom: Battles of Chaos Judgment
Cartoon Network vs. Capcom: Battles of Chaos Judgment is a crossover fighting game created by Capcom, it will be the latest installment of the Capcom vs. series. Released for the XBox 360, PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita Gameplay The game's button system is based off Marvel vs. Capcom 2 (because I personally think that Marvel vs. Capcom 3's button system is too childish, even for a game like this). Players choose two characters (like in the Marvel crossovers and Tatsunoko vs. Capcom). Hence, the sixth button becomes remapped for an assist. In a similar way to that of Capcom vs SNK's grooves, there are four gauge "types" that would affect the sats of characters and grant them abilities: *Type-Alpha resembles SFA3's A-Ism - Dash, Roll, Easy Counter, Additional ATK boost *Type-Beta resembles SFA3's X-Ism - Dash, Air Guard, Fast Hit Recovery, Additional DEF boost *Type-Gamma resembles SFA3's V-Ism - Dash, Easy Roll, Safe Fall, Additinal SPD boost *Type-Delta resembles Project Justice's Guts Meter - Dash, Easy Roll, Fast Hit Recovery, Balanced stats Story The powerful and openly gay demon knows as Him (Powerpuff Girls) has assembled the greatest villains of the Cartoon Network universe and has joned forces with Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) in order to unite their respective universes in an effort to conquer both. However, this course of action awakens a great and powerful threat (Mayhem) that could potentially destroy both worlds. It's up to the heroes of the Cartoon Network and Capcom universes to stop this evil before it's too late. Characters Cartoon Network side *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Kook *Vilgax *Finn the Human *Jake the Dog *Ice King *Rex *Van Kleiss *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Dexter *Dee Dee *Eddy *Lee Kanker *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Chowder *Samurai Jack *Gumball Waterson *Flapjack *Johnny Bravo *Grim *Young Ben (DLC) *Mojo Jojo (DLC) *Marceline (DLC) *Numbuh 3 (DLC) *Mordecai (DLC) Capcom side *Ryu *Ken Masters *Chun-Li *Sakura Kasugano *Zangief *Guy *Cody *Mike Haggar *Arthur *Firebrand *Morrigan Aensland *Felicia *Demitri Maximoff *Chris Redfield *Jill Valentine *Batsu Ichimonji *Hinata Wakaba *Megaman *Zero *Captain Commando *Nathan "Rad" Spencer *Dante *Amaterasu *Phoenix Wright *Frank West *Dan Hibiki (DLC) *Hsien-Ko (DLC) *Poison (DLC) *Roll (DLC) *Sasuke Sarutobi (DLC) Bosses *Him (sub-boss of Cartoon Network characters) *M. Bison (sub-boss of Capcom characters) *Mayhem (original; the final boss of the game) Guest Characters *Mortadelo *Filemon *Homer Simpson *Peter Griffin *Wolverine *Mickey Mouse *Bugs Bunny *Crash Bandicoot *Spyro the dragon *Sonic the hedgehog *Sora *Mai Shiranui *Cole MacGrath (PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita) *Toro and Kuro (PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita) *Master Chief (XBox 360, Xbox One) *Marcus Fenix (XBox 360, Xbox One) *Mario (Wii U, Nintendo 3DS) *Link (Wii U, Nintendo 3DS) Trivia *CN characters that appeared in Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion regain their movesets from said game, with their Punch Time Explosion attacks as their Hyper Combos *Ben (and Young Ben) can turn into some of their aliens in cost of a certain amount in their gauges. *Mayhem can be used in a special mode called "Mayhem Mode" that acts similar to Galactus Mode in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 *Eddy's attacks mainly consists of cameos by certain Ed, Edd n' Eddy characters Important Note If your'e thinking about editing this page. Please ask permission first forom me (SecondOpinion). Anyone who edits this page without my OK will be B'ANNED' from contributing to Game Ideas Wiki. Thank you for reading. Category:Fighting Category:Crossover Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:PS3 Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:Fighting games Category:Fight Category:Capcom Category:Cartoon Network